Camp Revenge
by anastaCiaLoLi98
Summary: Annabeth Chase has been hurt by Percy Jackson last year at camp. But this year she is going to camp-halfblood determined to take her revenge. Will she ever be able to break his heart to mend hers or will she back down? Read and find out :)
1. Chapter 1 -Introduction-

Chapter 1

It was nearly 6 pm when Annabeth started packing. Now it was like 8 o'clock but she was not done. She could not stop thinking about the camp. Oh the camp…It was her favorite place on earth! Mostly because her best friend would be there, Thalia Grace and Bianca Di Angelo . Also because everyone else in the camp was exactly like her… meaning all the kids were half-bloods. Annabeth was a daughter of Athena, Thalia was a child of Zeus and Bianca's godly father was Hades.

Once she finished putting all her clothes in the bag she started looking all over the room for things she might have forgotten. She opened her desk's drawer and when she saw want was inside the color of her cheeks fainted. In the back of the drawer lied a photo from last year. The picture showed a really cute guy pointing at the camera with his sword. The boy had messy dark hair, sea-green eyes and a truly intoxicating smile. She tried to convince herself that she didn't remember the guy. Actually that was a huge lie. He was Percy Jackson, the guy who magically managed to break her heart last year. She had had a crush on him since the very first day she saw him. He had started flirting with her, teasing her…generally clearly showing her what he wanted from her. She tried to play it hard to get but the guy seemed to have no patience at all. Something she found out when she saw him making out with Rachel Dare. That girl was like THE slut.

She had managed to get over him by making up with Luke Castellan. He was a really good guy but eventually it turned out that he was not her type. They have broken up a couple of months ago. She could not get Percy out of her mind for that matter. He was like the most super-hot-funny guy she had ever met.

This year she had decided to make him pay for what he had done. Her plan has really simple.

Step One; Show him you like him

Step Two ;Make him fall in love with you

Step Three; Break his heart

Nice and easy. Especially the second step was a piece of cake. Annabeth had these wonderful blond curls Percy had characterized as "_Princess curls"_, which made her look sweet and innocent while her grey stormy eyes gave out she was a dangerous girl to be involved with. Apparently most boys dared to take the challenge, which made her thought making Percy fall for her would be easy.

She took a shower and went to bed. Tomorrow would be the day she had been waiting for the whole year. And she was not going to face that day being sleepless.


	2. Chapter 2 -getting ready to go to camp-

Chapter 2

Iwoke up at half past six. The bus to camp would not leave until 8.30 but I was to exited to sleep. Luckily I remembered I had not gotten any books with me (bad thing for a child of Athena) and got up from the bed and stood in front of my library to choose books. When I got what I needed I went to the kitchen to make myself some breakfast. My father was at work and my step-mom and step-(twin)brothers were asleep.

I could not help thinking of my plan to humiliate Percy. I hated him. Well not exactly hated but that's what I would said when Thalia mentioned him. I would make him hurt the way I did. And I was pretty much determined to to so.

When it got 8 o'clock the bell rung. I opened the door to face Thalia who embraced my in a lung squishing hug. " Ready to go? " Thalia enthusiastically asked. " Let me take my bag Thals and we shall leave this horrible place for the whole summer." Thalia gave me an amused look as I walked up the stairs. I got my bag said goodbye and left.

We went to the place where we would take the bus from and I saw lots of my old friends. Bianca was not there since she was in the underworld spending "quality time" with her dad. She would come by the end of the week as she had promised. The Stoll twins and Silena were the first to greed us. Then lots of teens made their way to the bus stop. I scanned the crowd quickly to see if Percy had arrived. I saw Rachel but no sign of him. "Thals…I can't see Percy" "I guess he's probably stuck in traffic…he would not miss camp" "Hello my dear girls" I turned around to face Grover, our satyr friend, with a huge smile drawn on his face. "I thought you would stay at camp this year" I said. "Yeah…There was a change of plans. I had to go find a couple of half-bloods at a school in New Jersey. Is Nico here yet?" "No, he's in the underworld with Bianca spending quality time with daddy Hades" "Oh man…what am I supposed to do now…No Nico…No Perce…" he said sadly. My eyes sparkled and I asked him trying to sound indifferent "Is Percy not coming?" "No! Of course not…It's just that he was grounded by his mom because of taking her car without asking. He'll be here tomorrow". "Cool" Thalia said with an evil smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3 -Camp Day 1-

Chapter 3

After a three hour travel, we finally reached Camp Half-Blood. I was so tired that I went directly to sleep without greeting Chiron or Mr D.

My dream was kind of weird. There was this couple sitting on the beach, holding hands, her head rested on his shoulder. I tried to get closer but no matter how much I walked I would not go any closer. Then the guy talked in a voice I knew really good. But I could not believe it was him. He caressed the girls blonde curls and whispered "I love your princess curls, wise girl" Oh Gods! It indeed was him. The very one Percy Jackson holding her in his arms. Percy leaned and kissed the Annabeth in his arms. "HOLLY HADES!" I screamed in awe. The other Annabeth turned around and shouted "Who's there?" "What did you hear babe?" Percy asked her. "I just…..I just thought I heard someone screaming". I started running. Half excited, Half disgusted of myself. I (I mean the other I) had just kissed Percy Jackson. I Stumbled on something while running and before I could see what it was I woke up on the floor.

Thalia was next to me and I guessed from the blush on her face that she had thrown me off the bed while trying to wake me up. "What happened?" I asked rubbing my head. " Guess who's here!" She said happily. _No way_ I thought_ I have been sleeping ,like for a whole day?!. _I got up, got dressed and went out to greet my future victim. Phase 1 in action.


	4. Chapter 4 -Camp Day 2-

Chapter 4

I got out of her cabin to greed Percy. "Hi Perce!" I said with a voice full of sweetness. "Hey wise-girl" the answer socked me. I could not believe he actually remembered my nickname. He looked at me confused, "What does this confused face imply?" "Nothing, I just thought you would stop calling me like this once and for all, seaweed brain" He winked at me and headed over to his cabin.

Thalia stood next to me. "Why are you smiling like a silly five-year-old?" "I'm not smiling" I said and blushed. "Anyway, what are you going to do about this idiot?" "I've got a plan, Thals" I said and started walking to the arena, to start my training. I grabbed a sword and started fighting with Clarisse. She was pretty good at swordplay (Obviously…her father was the God of war). On the other hand I was not really handy with a sword. My dagger was my best weapon. So I threw my sword away and draw my dagger. After two minutes I had beaten Clarisse and I felt extremely exuberant. Of course since I had never beaten her before. _Cheers Annie!_ I thought.

I went to take a shower, and when I got out I saw Percy standing out of my cabin talking with Matthew, something really unusual. I mean Percy didn't even knew his name last year. But now they were like they had been friends for a lifetime. "What's going on here?" I asked "Nothing wise girl.. Just a little talk between me and your brother. I heard you've beaten up Clarisse. If that's true I should start being afraid or something" He said. I giggled and winked to him " You definitely should" I said and to his (and my) surprise I planted a kiss on his cheek. He smiled and started moving nervously. Which was how I understood my plan would work perfectly.


	5. Chapter 5 -Camp Day 3-

Chapter 5

Seeing Percy flirting with other girls was something I had gotten used to since last year. He would just hit on every nymph or female demigod that happened to pass by him. But today he was not doing anything of it. He had actually spent his whole morning talking with me. "So…how was your not-summer year?" Oh Gods…He had his way on making me want to punch him for his grammar mistakes…but at the same time he was absolutely cute!

Holding back my giggles I said "Well it's actually been a blast. You see my dad got married and I got a mom and two brothers from nowhere!" "Wow…I wish I had a brother…well I have Tyson but he is a Cyclops so that one doesn't count." He started laughing at his ridiculously not-funny joke and just to be polite I joined him. When we stopped giggling he looked deep into my eyes. I looked back and saw two beautiful green-sea eyes staring at me.

"What are you looking at seaweed brain?" He laughed and got up.

"Nothing…Well I'd better get going…I'll be late for practice. See you around wise girl"

"Holly Hades! Where have you been? Don't tell me you got your plan with the pretty face going on?" "Hello to you too Thals. Well yes I have…And it's going pretty well. The guy is looking at me as I am Aphrodite or something!" Thalia started laughing. She had that laugh every wicked movie villain would be jealous of. It always scared the crap of me. "Well I hope you don't get too far. Bianca texted me. She said she has some interesting infos from her little brother." "Cool. So I'm going to take a bath. See you later" "You're not going anywhere. We need to talk. Basically I need to talk." "Ok.."

"Well what was the important thing we need to talk about in the forest? With the monsters?" "Hum….I don't know how to say this…" "Go ahead Thals" "No I can't!" What is it? Is it about the camp? Something I've done? Something you've done? " "Yeah…It's about what I and someone else did…during winter brake" My heart fell apart. Was it me or Thalia had something with Percy…or had _done_ something with him…I was about to break into tears. "Annie…I got …."Sexually" involved with…Nico" My eyes widened and I caught my breath to prevent myself from laughing. Not because it was funny. I knew they liked each other and they would end up together one day. I would laugh of myself. I thought she'd done something with _my _Perce. How silly. I started giggling.

"Why is it so funny?" "I had placed a bet with Bianca that you guys would hook up…I won $50 darling!" "You little filthy animal!" "Tell me everything!"


End file.
